Drunk
by IcedTeaOnAYachtSomewhere
Summary: Bruce cares for a drunk Natasha when she's mourning a loss.


BW&H FANFICTION

"Drunk"

 **Hi guys! I wrote this about a week after seeing AoU. I think one of my favourite things about the Brucenat ship is that Natasha lets Bruce see what others aren't allowed to and that Bruce allows himself to feel almost human because of her. Everyone has their demons and secrets, even us, and I think that this ship is about taking two haunted characters and saving them with each other. Some people have viewed this pairing as taking two incredibly independent characters and turning them into love interests, I completely disagree with this view. I believe that in this world; you can be the superman/woman, but what's the point of saving a world if you've got nobody to share it with, I think it's special that they chose each other.**

 **Disclaimer** **\- I don't own Marvel Avengers or any of its characters**

Bruce looked at the clock on his night stand as he rolled over in his bed. The time on the clock blinked red, screaming 01:29 am. Bruce groaned and slung an arm over his eyes, he hadn't been able to sleep in hours.

Everywhere was quiet. Steve had turned in around 22:30, he was never one for late nights. Tony, Bruce guessed, had fallen asleep in his workshop and Thor, well Thor had travelled back to Asgard that evening. Clint had been sent to Nepal on a mission three days ago. Silence pierced the room.

Suddenly, loud music blared and Bruce sat up with a start. The music was close by, almost like it was in the room with him. Was the music real? Bruce questioned himself on whether his insomnia had finally turned him insane. Getting up, Bruce padded bare foot out of his room and into the empty corridor. He frowned as he realised that the Music was coming from Natasha's room. Curiously, Bruce tapped on her door and it opened slightly.

Poking his head around the door, Bruce caught sight of Natasha.

"Miss Romanoff?" he cleared his throat. She was dancing wildly, a bottle of rum in her grasp.

"Bruce!" she laughed in delight as she caught sight of him. Natasha's smile widened as she ran forward and took his hand, pulling him to dance with her.

Smiling at him, she threw back some rum and Bruce grimaced, "Natasha, are you drunk?" he asked her over the music.

Natasha giggled and shushed him, placing her index finger dramatically on his lips, "Dont tell anyone" she hushed him loudly, "Especially Fury, I told him I was fine". She finished off the last of her rum and held the bottle upside down, above her face and squinting into the bottle. A small drop landed on her face and she burst out laughing, doubling over for breath. Warily, Bruce watched as she rooted through the mini fridge in the corner of the room. "Water? Thats no fun" she sighed in frustration, but started laughing again as a new song came on and spun around and around in dance. Bruce was seriously worried, Natasha was hammered! He'd never seen her drink so heavily. Something was wrong.

"What did you tell Fury tell you were fine about?" he asked her as she pulled him into a dance.

"I was given some bad news that a friend of mine had been killed out in action. He was a soldier." Natasha sighed, "My first love" she said dreamily, spinning herself under his arm.

Bruce rotated his arm so that she could spin out and back to him, "Oh Natasha, Im so sorry" he murmured to her. He wasn't completely sure that she'd heard him but she had started to calm down.

"Can I tell you something Brucey?" Brucey?

Bruce smirked, "What?"

"I'm not fine" she admitted to him, dropping her head to his shoulder. Bruce patted her back, rubbing soothing circles on the shoulder of her leather jacket.

As the music switched, she broke from his hold, "Oh my God, I love this song!" she exclaimed, gasping and starting to stagger again.

"Um, Edison Lighthouse?" Bruce asked, recalling the song that Natasha loved so much was 'Love grows where my Rosemary goes'

Natasha giggled, nodding enthusiastically. "It's a funny last name, isn't it? _Lighthouse"_

Bruce smirked "I suppose it is" he chuckled

Natasha grinned "Natasha lighthouse" she sniggered.

Bruce laughed, "But isn't Edison Lighthouse a band?" he reminded her.

Natasha shook her head in dismissal, "Shhh, Bruce Lighthouse". She laughed fully and plopped onto her bed as she coughed her breath. She lay down on it, making snow angels on the bed sheets. "We made love to this song" she smiled fondly, taking a deep breath.

Bruce perched awkwardly on the edge of the bed, "I'm sorry for your loss" he told her, touching her arm softly in aim of comforting her, she smiled.

"Miss Natasha Lighthouse" she said triumphantly, chuckling again.

Bruce couldn't help but laugh at her "The Black Widow Lighthouse". Natasha laughed harder and pulled him down to lie next to her.

"You ever been in love, Bruce?" she asked, her words slurred. She turned her head to look at him.

Bruce nodded, "I lost Betty too" he confided to her "it's the worst pain imaginable" he said quietly. He could see Natasha was looking at him.

As 'sweet child of mine' started playing, time seemed to slow down and before Bruce could make another coherent thought; Natasha's lips were on his and her fingers were woven into his hair. Knowing that this was only coming from her drunken state of mind, Bruce broke the kiss and attempted to get up but Natasha rolled on top of him, looking down at him cheekily. "Natasha..." Bruce warned, smirking at her, "You've had a lot to drink" he reminded her but she ignored him and ducked her head to kiss his neck. Bruce's eyes rolled back into his skull but he quickly opened them again. Natasha was still working on his neck. No! He told himself, this was wrong. He wanted to, he really did, but if they continued, he knew they'd both regret it. "Natasha, this is not you. You don't want this."

Natasha shook her head, her hands going under his t-shirt, "Yes, I want this, Bruce, I do". Bruce shook his head but made no movement to push her off. He could feel his own hands moving down to her butt, but as she sucked on his neck; he knew he needed to stop this.

Taking her face softly in his hands, he looked into her eyes. He knew she was going t be persistent and knew his efforts to stop her would be unconvincing so he had an idea. "You know what really gets me in the mood?" he asked her.

Natasha grinned mischievously, "What?"

"A fairy tale story" he told her.

Natasha laughed, "Really? Okay Bruce Lighthouse, whatever you like" she giggled "Tell me a story"

Bruce smiled and pulled her into hug "Once upon a time, there was a shoe maker. His business was failing and he knew that very soon he wouldn't have enough money o feed his family"

Natasha snuggled into his chest and hummed, wrapping her arms over his torso.

Bruce smiled "One evening before bed, he lay the last strips of leather on his work bench, redy to make is very last pair of shoes in the morning." He glanced down at Natasha, noting her heavy breathing. His plan had worked. She had fallen to sleep.

Sometime between trying to slip out of her embrace, he had fallen asleep.


End file.
